


Some Enjoyable Company

by Hellsinger42



Category: Andorian - Fandom, Consensual Kink - Fandom, Star Trek: Enterprise, vulcan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Slash, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsinger42/pseuds/Hellsinger42
Summary: Soval invites Thy'lek Shran over for some "Enjoyable Company" in his quarters.
Relationships: Thy'lek Shran/Soval
Kudos: 14





	Some Enjoyable Company

"Do you know what a fleshlight is Soval?"

The question was so unexpected Soval had to ask Shran to repeat himself and why.

"I was merely curious. Humans have so many sexual devices I'm not surprised," said Shran as he sat down next to Soval on the sofa in the Vulcans quarters.

They had been in a conference meeting that had taken hours to get a logistical nightmare solved. Afterwards Soval had invited Shran over for tea... and maybe for some enjoyable company as well. But now Shran's question had peaked his interest.

"Tell me, how did you come across the existence of this... device?" Soval asked as Shran took a long sip of his drink.

"Truthfully I was looking to familiarize myself with human sexuality, since their species seems to be so liberal about the subject and also because I was hoping we'd get a chance to enjoy each others company again," Shran gave that trade smile that was always followed by a soon to be revealed larger motive.

Soval fought the heat of anticipation that was building in his core as he kept his expression as neutral as possible to ask his next question.

"Have... have you tried this, flesh device?"

Shran smiled as he put down his drink on the coffee table. "In Fact I have Soval. I downloaded the specks and replicated one to use... it was quite enjoyable," Shran said looking Soval in the eye before reaching down to a shoulder bag that he'd brought with him.

"I am guessing you have one with you in that bag," Sovals heart was beating faster as the heat was spreading through his body.

"Course I do. I made this one for you, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have," Soval watched as Shran handed him the device.

Soval looked it over, it consisted of an artificial flesh-like material with an opening for one to enter, it was blue in color in its inner sleeve, the plastic case that housed the sleeve, had been fashioned to look like an over sized flashlight.

As Soval was looking over this new sex toy in his hands, he suddenly became aware of two things. First being Shran now had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his thigh. Second of all he himself was fully erect and aroused.

"Do you want to try it out? The inside is textured to stimulate the glands and shaft," Shrans mouth was right next to his ear, and his voice was low and velvety smooth.

Soval momentarily closed his eyes, erection throbbing as he twisted his head enough to plant a kiss on Shrans lips before uttering a low "yes," followed by pressing another kiss.

Shrans hand that had been on Sovals thigh had moved to undo the fasten of his pants and lower his zipper. Soval kissed Shran again as his cool blue hand stroked his erection while the other calmly took the fleshlight from Sovals hands.

"Here let me help you with this," was all Shran said before reaching back into his bag and pulling out a bottle of lube. Soval took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and pull off his pants completely.

Shran poured some of the lube into the toys opening followed by a generous amount on Sovals erection.

"Trust me, you're going to want plenty of lubrication for this," Shran said as he held Sovals erection in one hand and fleshlight in the other.

Shran carefully slid the toy over Sovals erection until he was all the way inside. Soval ran his hands down Shrans chest, before gasping when Shran began to move the toy up and down his length slowly.

"How does that feel? Good? Because the top of the device allows you to adjust control of the pressure and suction during masturbation by tightening and loosening it," Shran said as he ran his free hand across Soval’s chest, down his stomach, and cupped his testicles.

"It feels fine for the moment, faster please," Soval half moaned as Shran moved faster. One hand was clutching a sofa cushion as he could feel his orgasm building with each stroke and damn did it feel good.

"I'm going to cum Thy'lek," Soval moaned as Shran removed the fleshlight and used his hand to finish jerking Soval off. Sovals orgasm came hard he didn't try to hold back as ribbons of cum erupted out onto Shrans hand and Sovals abdomen.

Soval sank back into the sofa to catch his breath; he wasn't expecting such a strong orgasm to occur. 

"Not quite what you were expecting? Though it's obvious you really needed a release." Shran said as he wiped his hand off and sat a little more casually next to Soval, his hands gently rubbing up and down the Vulcans hot post orgasm body.

Soval looked over to answer but couldn't help but notice that Thy'lek Shran himself was naturally aroused and sporting a large bulge in his own pants from their recent activity.

Instead of answering, Soval reached over, his hand caressing Shrans own erection through the fabric with his sensitive Vulcan fingers before unfastening the Andorian's trousers. Shran didn't try to stop him as Soval freed his erection, the Vulcans warm mouth wrapping around his cock first teasing the tip, and then moving lower.

Shran loved the feeling of Soval blowing him, moving his hands from Soval's shoulders to running them through his soft silver hair and stroking the points of his Vulcan ears. It was so good but Shran wanted to do more as he brought his hand to Soval's lips to get him to pause and look up as he spoke.

"Soval if you're up for it, I want to fuck you until I cum inside of you," Shran said while looking into his eyes. It sent heat back into his groin, causing Soval to become erect again despite his own very recent orgasm.

Soval released the Andorians erection from his wanting mouth and stripped himself of his unbuttoned shirt as Shran removed his own clothing. Soval Laid down on the sofa so his upper body could be supported while his legs were dangling off the edge.

Shran poured some lube into his hand, coating his erection before stepping in between Soval's legs. With a rough finger he applied lube to Soval's hole, and then slowly entered the Vulcan.

It had been too long since Shran had been inside Soval to the point it was near criminal! Masturbation toys are a good, safe way to get off, but they didn't give you the same satisfaction he felt now, as he took a moment to savor the feeling before he began to move his hips back and forth.

It was sheer ecstasy in Soval’s mind to have Thy’lek Shran inside of him pounding away again. As Shran began to pick up speed, rocking Soval’s body with each thrust Soval moved his hand to steady himself and felt the outer case of the Fleshlight; Soval hadn’t touched his erection, not wanting this to end too soon. Now Soval had a different idea as he took the toy and slid inside to find it was still well lubricated, stroking it along his length, keeping in time with Shran’s thrusts inside of him building himself towards another strong orgasm.

Shran smiled as he saw Soval use the fleshlight, he hadn’t thought of using it while being engaged in sexual intercourse. It excited him, he sped up, balls slapping against Soval's buttocks, fingers mercilessly tightening into his flesh to the point he knew bruises would form. Shran ruthlessly drove himself to orgasm, his cock feeling hotter and bigger with each stroke, and every moan Soval made.

“Soval… I’m…” Was all Shran got out before crying out as his orgasm ripped right through him, releasing hard jets of cum inside Soval’s warm body. 

Soval was nearly on the edge of his own orgasm as Shran cried out and convulsed releasing his seed inside of him, giving him what he needed as he worked the length of his shaft more furiously before removing the sex toy right as his second orgasm came, spurting up and out onto his stomach and chest in long hot ribbons as he cried out from the intensity, his body shaking.

Shran slumped forward, momentarily exhausted from his strong orgasmic release. Soval attempted to catch him in his arms, but didn’t have the support to do so, ending with both of them tumbling to the floor space between the sofa and the coffee table in a tangle of limbs.

“Are you alright Soval?” 

“I am unharmed Thy’lek.” 

Shran smiled in spite of himself as he pulled Soval to him, feeling the warmth of Soval’s body as they laid there both finally able to catch their breath before breaking the silence.

“Well Soval, do you think you’ll continue to enjoy my gift to you after today?”

“I believe I will, but it’ll always be second best when compared to your enjoyable company,” a small smile tugged at the Vulcans lips as he kissed the Andorians own smiling lips.

“I should show you how to clean the sleeve properly, it’s very easy and I know how Vulcans value cleanliness,” purred Shran’s voice as his hand stroked the point of Soval’s ear.

Soval released himself from Shran’s embrace as he propped himself up on his side, running his sensitive fingers down the cooling skin of the Andorian’s arm. 

“In that case perhaps we should clean ourselves up in the shower and get dressed… unless you’d like to spend the night,” Soval raised an eyebrow as Shran smiled and rose to his feet.

“I would like both very much,” was his only reply as he helped Soval to his feet. Both men walked to the bathroom as the sound of a hot shower is heard, followed later by the creaking of a bed frame.

End


End file.
